


The Past Doesn't Ever Really Die

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, au where Jason was never Robin, but still did the Red Hood thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Jason retired from the whole antagonist thing when Batman took down the Red Hood's criminal empire, but dating Dick Grayson is complicating that a little.





	The Past Doesn't Ever Really Die

Jason’s life started with the death of his mother. Not literally of course, but it was what set him on the path towards where he was now. Hoping he wasn’t too rusty at pickpocketing as he lifted the wallet off a guy in New York while he considered options now that the Red Hood’s criminal empire had been taken down.

Really, it wasn’t even his mother’s death, it was his run in with the Joker, but he wouldn’t have been out on the streets if she hadn’t died, and so he would have been home safe, or as safe as one could be living in Crime Alley, instead of caught in an alleyway.

Fifteen years old and beaten near to death in an alley. It was the first time he wished Batman spent more time in Crime Alley, but he couldn’t really be too angry about that. How was the guy supposed to bother with a place full of normal crime when he had supervillains taking whole buildings hostage. Which was probably why Jason’s life changing event went uninterrupted despite it being the Joker. The Riddler was up to his usual bullshit and involved a whole city block in it. Some random kid getting beaten with a crow bar probably wasn’t even on Batman’s radar.

It kept going, and Jason was sure he would die. No one tried to save him. He was sure people heard what was happening. He made eye contact with a bystander at one point, but they kept walking. Which … well he got it. He wasn’t faring so well against the Joker after all; how much could they help without dying themselves? Didn’t mean he was happy about it, but he was in too much pain to do anything about it. The worst part was probably that he didn’t think there was a reason. The Joker was just bored and insane.

He didn’t even finish the job. He left Jason bleeding and broken on the ground to die. Which, when he woke up in the hospital he found out that he had died actually. While they tried to operate on him. A few times actually. They called it a miracle that he lived considering how how many times his heart stopped. At the time he didn’t really think so. With how much pain he was in he’d wished that he’d stayed dead. Miracle his ass.

The only reason he stuck around was the thought of revenge. The thought of killing the Joker himself.

Which was why, as soon as he was able, he stole a wheelchair and some clothes from the hospital and left. And it took a while, because he was a fifteen year old kid searching for people he wasn’t sure existed, but he found Talia. Or, she found him after he’d gotten a little too close to people who actually knew the League of Assassins. And he told her that he wanted to be trained to kill too. Because he sure as hell couldn’t do it in his current state.

And she must have seen some kind of potential in him, because she dumped him into a magic pit that healed him and actually did start training him. And he learned a lot before leaving. She tried to get him to help her take on Batman, but he wasn’t all that interested in the Caped Crusader past thinking that his methods were stupid. In hindsight, his life probably would have been easier if he’d taken her up on it.

Instead he rose to power in the Gotham crime scene as the Red Hood. Something coming back from the Joker’s past to kill him.

He wasn’t unaware of Nightwing. But Nightwing wasn’t exactly prominent on his radar. He was a city away, and as long as his men didn’t kill when they went to Bludhaven, he rarely even interfered with Jason’s business. He had a lot to keep up with as far as Jason could tell.

Batman though was the real pain in his ass. Him and his little batlings or whatever they all called themselves. But Jason put up with him. Mostly because the dude was too skilled for him to do much else, and his plans didn’t really involve Batman.

He rose to the top, he ran one of the most feared gangs in the Gotham criminal underground because he was in charge and still taking out criminals anyway. Because honestly, what was he supposed to do when he saw someone trying to commit an assault or a murder? Let it happen? That’s what had happened to him, people had just let it slide, and he wasn’t doing the same.

But it finally got him far enough that he was able to get the Joker out of Arkham and then beat him the same way he’d beaten Jason. And because Jason had managed to survive it he made sure the Joker wouldn’t. He didn’t stop beating him until he stopped breathing and then he put a bullet through his brain just in case.

He didn’t step down from his criminal empire after that. It had been a means to an end and he’d reached that end, but crime was down while he was in charge so he figured he’d stick around. He also just didn’t really have a plan of action past killing the Joker. That had been his whole life for the past several years. He didn’t have a direction, so why not stick with the one he was on?

And that worked for a while, until Batman and his superpal from Metropolis tore down all his hard work. He was glad he’d lined his helmet with lead at least, so they still didn’t know who he was when he just barely escaped.

And now he was in New York. Not quite sure what he wanted to do. The idea of retiring was kind of appealing honestly. He’d only done all his training and built up that empire to take down the Joker, and he’d done that after all.

He put thoughts of potential retirement aside for a moment though. Because possibly the prettiest man he’d ever seen had just walked by, looking a little lost, so new to the city probably, and honestly it had been a while since he’d gotten laid. Busy running an empire and all. So, he did what any guy raised in the sleezier part of Gotham would do.

He stole the dude’s wallet.

“Hey, pretty boy, I think you dropped something,” he called after letting him get a few feet ahead, jogging up to hold out the wallet to him.

“What?” The man patted his pockets before looking up to see that it really was his wallet. “I don’t think I’ve ever done that in my life. Thanks.” He accepted the wallet with a smile that fell the minute he looked up to Jason’s face, and was immediately replaced with what was definitely a more flirty smile. “ _Hi._ ”

Jason smirked back at him. “Hey to you too. You new in town? You looked a little lost.”

“Yeah, just moved here. Thought I’d get a feel for the city.”

“Well, if you’re interested, I could show you around. Not from here or anything, actually just moved myself, but I’ve spent a lot of time in the city,” Jason offered.

“I think I’d like that, since I’m apparently more clumsy here than I am anywhere else.” The guy didn’t really look like he believed that though, actually he was giving Jason a mix between an amused and disapproving look, so he might have noticed, but he didn’t actually seem upset.

“Yeah, wonder why. Gotta be careful in the city about pickpockets,” Jason answered, shooting him a grin.

“I’m usually sharp enough to catch them; I guess the pickpockets here are just more skilled. I’m Dick, by the way.”

“Jason,” he answered, shaking hands with Dick. “Nah, they’re not great here. Gotham’s where they really raise good thieves. Which, completely coincidentally, is where I happen to be from.”

“Then we already have something in common. Hopefully New York is a little more appealing than Gotham. It’s not a high bar.”

“You too, huh?” Jason asked, and then something hit him as he looked at Dick. “Grayson. Dick Grayson. Right, I saw you on the news a lot growing up; Gotham’s favorite kidnapping victim. Well now I feel a little bad about stealing your wallet.”

“I was successfully kidnaped only like three times. And I’m used to the pickpocketing, or at least I’m used to the attempts. I’m more impressed than upset. Besides, it’s not the worst way someone’s tried to start up a conversation with me.”

“It was the first thing I thought of,” Jason shrugged. “And it seems to have worked, so I didn’t figure you were upset.”

“It did work,” Dick nodded, “I still want you to show me around.”

“Did you want to see the touristy stuff or the rest of the city?” Jason asked.

“Rest of the city sounds like a better plan.”

“Alright, let’s start with pointing out some of the better places to get food then,” he answered, wrapping an arm around Dick’s shoulders and starting to lead the way.

“Would we happen to also be getting food at these places?” Dick asked with a grin, wrapping his own arm around Jason’s waist.

“I wouldn’t be opposed. And if you’re interested I could even show you my apartment.” It would be a safehouse, but he had at least one decent one in New York.

“I think that might depend on that meal we’re going to be getting, but so far I can’t think of reason to say no. It is part of the grand tour and all.”

Jason winked. “Wouldn’t want you to miss such an important part of the city.”

* * *

After Dick left his place he might have done a bit of a background check. After all, the guy knew one of his safe houses. He found the stuff he already knew, circus kid taken in by billionaire Bruce Wayne, and the kidnapping stuff. He also found out that he moved to Bludhaven, which explained why he was here at least since that place was pretty much gone, and that he became a cop there. Which… not the best news. Although, the idea of him in a police uniform was nice.

He did a background check on himself next, because he was sure that Dick would if he was a cop, just to see what Dick would find. Orphan, his dad’s criminal record, his own criminal record of stealing as a kid sometimes even from the cops, high school drop out with a GED, and his incident with the Joker. And then pretty much nothing after getting a drivers licence, like he’d dropped off the face of the earth. Which he kind of had since he’d searched out Talia and then spent most of his time as the Red Hood.

Given the criminal record part, he wasn’t actually expecting Dick to call him for another hookup, so he was pretty surprised when his phone rang a few days later and Dick’s face popped up on his screen. “Uh, hey, what’s up?” he answered.

“Was wondering if you’re free this weekend? Unless you were thinking we’d just be a one time thing and you gave me your number by mistake.”

“No, no, I’m free. I just wasn’t really expecting you to call,” Jason told him. “What did you have in mind?”

“Why wouldn’t I have? I don’t think it’s possible that you missed all the signs I threw at you to hint that I like you.”

Maybe he hadn’t actually background checked. Which was naive on his part, but Jason wasn’t complaining. “Just wasn’t sure if that was a one time thing or not, but you mentioned something about this weekend?”

“Yeah, I was thinking since you showed me your place, it’s only fair if I show you mine.”

“Seems fair to me,” Jason agreed, leaning his chair back.

“And maybe we’ll manage to find another place that has not bad food.”

“Ahh, so you’re using me for my knowledge of food, now I get it. How’s Saturday? Around six?”

“Damn, I’ve been caught but you’re still agreeing so I’m succeeding somewhere. Saturday at six sounds perfect. Bring your mental restaurant catalogue, underpants are optional.” Jason was pretty sure if Dick was there he would’ve winked at him.

“I’ll text you an address Saturday.”

* * *

He wasn’t used to having much free time. It made him restless. There was a twenty four hour gym nearby he was sure was getting tired of seeing him. He considered picking up the Red Hood again, but he wasn’t even sure what he’d do as Red Hood here. Before he’d become one of Gotham’s most feared criminals just to get to the Joker. Now that was gone, so he didn’t really have a reason to do it again. Plus Nightwing had apparently taken up residence in New York after Bludhaven’s collapse, and Jason wasn’t looking to bump into him. He didn’t need Batman’s attention so soon after his takedown in Gotham.

The retirement idea was still floating around in his head. Starting up a normal life. He wasn’t even sure how to do that though. He supposed a job was the first step, but Jason Todd had barely existed for the past few years, much less gotten experience in the workforce. Or a college degree. Not that he couldn’t forge all of that, but he wasn’t sure what he’d want to do.

And there was Dick, who he’d now seen several times. Which was different for him. He’d never actually dated before. Just hookups because he’d been too busy and consumed with revenge. But Dick was good looking and more than that he was just _good_. He wanted to protect and save people, and he got this light in his eyes when he talked about it after Jason asked why he’d want to be a cop in New York, and Jason knew he was in over his head with this guy.

And now Dick was standing in front of him bearing a stack of DVD’s that he’d found out Jason hadn’t seen for their movie night, and Jason felt anger creeping into him that he wasn’t sure where to direct. Because while Dick was smiling as bright as ever at him, he was also sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek that he was trying to cover up. Jason had seen his mom trying to hide bruises before his dad went to jail enough to know what it looked like when someone put makeup over them, and Jason wanted to hurt whoever had hurt Dick. The calmer part of him also wanted to know why Dick wanted to hide it from him, because a cop got hurt sometimes and that wasn’t something worth hiding.

He realized Dick was talking to him, but he hadn’t caught any of it, instead watching the way Dick favored his right leg as he stepped inside. “What happened?” He blurted out without really meaning to.

“I was going to ask you the same thing because you’ve been glaring at me for the last minute.”

Well, he’d already opened the conversation, he might as well actually have it. “Your face. Your leg. What happened?”

Dick made an aborted move to touch his face, as if he wanted to check if his coverup was still there. He didn’t bother to lie to Jason though. “I got careless on the job. It’s just a scratch and a bruise.”

Logically, Jason knew Dick was right. It really wasn’t that bad. But he still felt something protective in him protesting the idea of anything hurting Dick, and it was a weird feeling for him. He still made himself relax though. Dick was a cop. He’d get hurt. Jason was going to have to live with it. Still, one thing bothered him, “why were you trying to hide it?”

“I don’t like it when people worry,” that line felt rehearsed. “You said it yourself, I’m Gotham’s favourite kidnapping victim, not too many people like it when I actively put myself in the line of danger despite that. I don’t need people telling me I’m in the wrong line of work from just a bruise either.” He sounded indignant by the end. Clearly a remark he’d gotten more than once.

“I wouldn’t say that.” He wanted to, wanted Dick to be safe, but he wouldn’t. He knew saving people was what brought Dick happiness. What made him who he was. Jason wouldn’t take it from him just because he’d finally managed to find someone to care about and wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

“No,” Dick sighed, putting down the dvds to sit next to him on the couch, “but you want to. It’s written all over your face.” He cupped Jason’s cheek to get him to look at him. “It’s sweet that you care. I’m fine, I promise.”

“I know,” Jason reluctantly admitted.

“You’re all strung up now and that’s no way to watch Harry Potter. You look the same way I do every time I get benched.”

“That happen often?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Dick leaned up to kiss his cheek. “So how do you want to get rid of all that energy? You know what I’d typically suggest, but if you’re not in the mood we could go for a walk or something instead.”

Jason glanced at his leg and then back up to Dick. “How about I make us some food for the movies, instead of us doing something that might aggravate the ‘scratch’ bad enough to have you trying not to limp?” He countered.

“It’s not actually that bad,” Dick tried to defend himself, “but I also haven’t tried your cooking yet. Can’t say I’m not interested.”

“It’s nothing special,” Jason shrugged. “What are you feeling?”

“I’ll eat anything you make, so chef’s choice.”

“Any allergies then?” Jason asked, getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

“None. Feed me whatever you want to your heart’s content,” Dick said dramatically.

“Don’t make it weird,” Jason muttered, rooting around his kitchen for items until he had everything for bacon wrapped chicken bites and a side of garlic roasted asparagus, and then got to work.

“Who’s making things weird? Not me,” Dick smiled innocently.

“Yeah yeah, so were you serious about watching all eight movies? There’s only even seven books.”

“Harry Potter is serious business, Jay. We’re going to watch all of them even if I have to stay over tonight.” Dick sounded like he was anticipating doing just that.

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No,” This time the disappointment was poignant. “You’re not the only one who noticed my leg scratch. But at least I can spend more time with you.”

Jason forced himself not to tell Dick to let him look at it. Focusing on cooking instead. “As long as you don’t have to be up early I guess it’s fine if we marathon.”

“I knew seeing you would brighten up my night,” Dick sighed happily, falling back to stretch across the couch. “Food, movies, hot boyfriend. What more could I ask for.”

And Jason was glad Dick was laying back instead of watching him, because he almost dropped the knife he was holding at the word boyfriend. They hadn’t used that yet, or really talked about their relationship at all, but at this point that’s definitely what it was. “Sex, but that’s not happening while you’re hurt,” he answered.

“What?” Dick shot up, “Why not? I don’t need my leg for sex if you’re on top, we can totally have sex.”

“Consider that next time you decide to ‘get careless on the job’ then,” Jason answered. “Cause we’re not fucking when it might aggravate your leg.”

“My leg is fine. You won’t aggravate anything,” Dick whined.

“Sorry Dickie, I think you’re going to have to wait at least a week,” he said as he continued to cook.

“My night is significantly less good now,” Dick collapsed back into his lying position. “The only thing that can make up for this is excessive amounts of cuddling.”

“That won’t work while I’m making food.”

“After we eat. I wanna feel warm and protected in your big snuggly, sexy arms.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t call them snuggly,” he said.

“At least you don’t deny sexy.”

“I’ve spent too much time on them to deny that.”

“And aren’t I glad for it.” He had a dreamy and wistful tone to his voice.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Don’t get weird about it.”

A little while later he’d finally finished cooking and brought the food out to the living room. “Alright, so we’ve got eight movies to watch.”

“Yep. We can take a break around the fifth one to stretch our legs a bit.” Dick popped some chicken into his mouth and immediately turned to Jason with an awestruck look. “Why do we ever bother eating out?”

“What?” Jason took his own bite and swallowed before continuing. “I thought you liked going out.”

“Because all the food I make that involves heat comes out with a slight burnt taste. Your food is amazing.”

“Well I guess I know not to let you cook for me,” he said with a shrug.

“And now I know to try and get you to cook as much as possible.”

“It’s really not a big deal,” Jason insisted.

“It is now. I didn’t think you could get more attractive.”

“I would have done it sooner if I knew you cared that much.”

“Food is the way to every man’s heart,” Dick said after swallowing, and then leaned over to peck Jason on the cheek. “You’re the greatest.”

“I’ve been taking you to food,” Jason muttered, pressing play on the movie. “But whatever does it for you.”

Dick scooted himself until he was pressed against Jason’s side. “That’s clearly why I agreed on that first date so fast. Not because you were cute or because your retained pickpocketing skills were impressive.”

The word retained caught his attention in that. So Dick knew about his past pickpocketing, which meant he probably had done the background check after all. He didn’t comment on it though. “You just sensed I’d be able to cook then?”

“I sensed your taste in good food. The cooking is a bonus.”

“Hush, I’m watching Harry Potter,” he answered, settling into the couch with Dick.

Dick lifted Jason’s arm and draped it around himself. “Fine fine.”

* * *

It was another month and a half before Bruce Wayne came up in more than just passing commentary or stories of Dick growing up.

He was coming to New York for business, and Dick wanted Jason to meet him.

“I’d rather not,” he admitted.

“Why not? I promise he’s not as flighty and stupid as he appears on TV.”

“I know that. I’ve gathered as much from the way you talk about him. I’m just not completely comfortable meeting Bruce Wayne.”

“Is it the super rich thing?” Dick asked with a grimace.

“Sort of? Closer to a he payed my hospital bills, and then I bailed out of the hospital thing.” It was his first time going anywhere near the subject of his past around Dick, and he hoped he didn’t look as uncomfortable as he felt.

He’d never actually met Bruce, but the guy had a tendency to throw his money around at charity cases. So some homeless kid beaten by the Joker was his perfect demographic, and Jason had never really been a fan of taking people’s handouts. “I’ve also just never done the meet the parents step,” he added because it was true enough.  

“He helps a ton of people that don’t always want it, at least you didn’t scream at him about it. The hospital thing shouldn’t even come up.” Dick placed his hand over Jason’s, offering him a soft smile, “And you’ll be fine. Just be yourself.”

“I never met him, didn’t get the chance to. I might have tried though if I had.” He didn’t bother to point out that being himself was probably not the way to go if he wanted to leave a decent impression on Dick’s billionaire adopted father.

“Well, try not to yell at him this time. Be yourself, but don’t fight him.”

“Am I myself or not picking fights? You’ve gotta pick one,” Jason said, tone only half joking.

“You gotta do both, babe. Bruce doesn’t like being lied to and he can always tell.”

“What would I lie about? I don’t even know the guy,” he protested. “Why do you even want me to meet him?”

“Because I like you enough that you’ll have to meet him eventually. Why not do it now when he’ll be going back to Gotham the day after?”

Jason wanted to say no, but he looked at Dick’s face and he couldn’t do it. Retirement had made him soft. Or maybe that was just Dick. “Fine, fine, I’ll meet your dad,” he muttered.  

“You’re the best!” Dick practically pounced into his lap to shower his face with kisses, and Jason let out a startled laugh, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist.

“I might have said yes sooner if I knew you’d get that excited.”

“That’s because I had almost no hope of you saying yes.”

“Because I’m only saying yes for you,” Jason pointed out.

Dick gave him a big kiss on the lips. “You’re the sweetest.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but returned the kiss before talking again. “Yeah yeah, what’s the dress code on this meeting, where is it taking place?”

“I asked for neutral ground of my apartment. Alfred’s making dinner ‘cause I miss his cooking.”

“So normal clothes?”

“Yes, don’t wear a suit to my apartment.” Dick paused to think about what he just said. “Actually wear a suit if you want, I’ll gladly help you out of it.”

Jason lightly shoved at his shoulder for that. “Don’t be a dumbass. We’re meeting your dad and your butler, I don’t need you making fuck me eyes at me the whole time.”

“Alfred’s more like my grandpa, but I guess you have a point,” Dick sighed, “One day.”

“I’ve got a few, just name a day when we aren’t meeting your family. You can even pick which one.”

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind.”

“Should I bring something to your place for dinner?”

“Nah, Alfred likes to do the cooking. You can help me buy all the groceries he’s asked me to get. I could also ask if he wants any of your help, but that means you’ll have to be there earlier.”

“Works for me,” he dropped a kiss on Dick’s cheek.

* * *

He still brought a bottle of wine with him when he showed up at Dick’s place. He found he got along pretty well with Alfred, and when Bruce showed up from his meeting he gave his best attempt at a smile that looked both friendly and like it belonged to someone worth dating his son as he held out his hand.

“Jason, it’s nice to meet you. I wish I could say Dick’s told me a lot about you, but he’s been pretty determined to make sure I don’t have a reason to scare you away.”

“Bruce!” Dick screeched from Jason’s side.

Jason forced out a chuckle that only had a hint of nerves to it. He kind of missed his helmet. People couldn’t read him easily with his whole face covered. “I mean, there’s really not much for him to say,” he told Bruce, putting a comforting hand on Dick’s shoulder.

“I don’t think that’s true for anyone. I guess that’s what tonight is for.”

“That’s his way of saying he’s nosy. You don’t have to answer any questions you don’t want to.”

“Dinner and interrogation. Sounds like you should put on your uniform, Dick,” Jason answered with a shrug.

“Hopefully that won't be necessary, I wouldn’t want to arrest my own dad for being a disturbance.”

“You and I both know you wouldn’t be able to.”

“And we won’t find out tonight since there’s a guest present,” Alfred cut in, giving them both a warning look.

“Right, Alfred’s right. I want you to like my family just as much as I want my family to like you.”

“Well I’ve already won Alfred over, so I’m halfway there,” Jason answered and Alfred smiled at him.

“You’ll win Bruce over too, I know it.” Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek.

“We’ll see about that,” Bruce cut in, taking his seat at Dick’s recently acquired dinner table.

“Guess so,” Jason agreed, helping Alfred set the table.

“I’m assuming Master Dick acquired a dinner table for this apartment due to your influence, and for that I am grateful.” Alfred looked like it was the biggest relief for his worries.

“I’m not sure it was because of me,” Jason laughed, sitting down next to Dick when he set down the last plate. “But he didn’t have one when I first met him.”

“It’s definitely because of you. I only had a coffee table back in Bludhaven. Alfred hated it.”

“Indeed I did.”

“Well I’m glad I could be a positive influence.”

“Hopefully you can influence him to have better taste in heroes too,” Bruce added, eying Jason’s Wonder Woman shirt.

“Hey! You like Superman too, you just won’t admit it.”

“Eh, I think she’s the only one I really like that much. And I don’t think anyone can get him off the Superman train,” Jason admitted.

“Big blue is great, he’s an icon.”

“He’s whatever,” Jason shrugged.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“There are other heroes,” Bruce added.

“What, like Batman?” Jason rolled his eyes. “I guess Flash is fine.”

“I believe Master Dick is entitled to his own preferences. I, myself, have always preferred Batman, although I can see you do not agree.”

“Batman is a vigilante working outside the law,” Bruce said as if he was used to giving that response.

“Technically they all are,” Jason pointed out.

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Dick said with an amused smile.

“Which is why I’m surprised the officer of the law is such a fan,” Jason commented.

“I told you, he’s an icon. He gives the people hope.”

“The people who don’t realize that the guy can’t be everywhere at once, or haven’t been affected by the destruction caused in any superhero fight that kills people or puts them out of work or home I guess,” he answered, taking a sip of the wine. “But anyway, we aren’t here to argue, so what else is there to talk about?”

“I wish you hadn’t said that,” Dick groaned, and Jason was sure he was about to regret asking it too.

“So Jason, tell me what you do for a living.”

“Dick’s personal babysitter when he gets stupid on the job. But that doesn’t pay, so the answer you’re looking for is between jobs,” Jason answered. “Still considering options.”

“And what would those options be?”

“Bruce! Leave him alone, will you?”

“It’s fine, Dick. He did warn me.” Jason waved him off. He’d been anticipating it too, and had answers ready. “I’m considering a business of some kind. I’ve been told I’m a good leader, and I’m not great at dealing with authority, so becoming my own boss seems like a good plan.”

“Impressive,” Bruce said with a nod, “It’s good to know what you can and can’t handle. I’m glad to hear someone is keeping an eye on Dick as well. He’s not the best at taking care of himself. How well do you consider yourself to be in that role?”

Dick let out and audible groan and looked like he was ready to throw his fork at Bruce.

“He takes well to bribing or withholding of things he likes as ways to make him take care of himself, so I’d say I consider myself pretty good at it. It’s not hard once you have him figured out.”

Bruce nodded, accepting the answer. “I suppose you also cook for him?”

“Okay now that’s just not fair,” Dick cut in, “You haven’t cooked a single thing for yourself a day in your life.”

“Master Dick does raise a good point,” Alfred voiced for the first time since the interview started.

“I cook for him sometimes,” Jason shrugged. “He makes a big deal about it each time though.”

“It’s really good!”

“Not many of his past partners have ever held the talent. I’m sure he’s just blown away from your ability to heat things up without ruining a pot.” He might have been wrong, but that looked very similar to an almost uptick of Bruce’s lips, a real one, not the fake one he often gave cameras.

“You’re one to talk!”

“He did need my help shopping for tonight, so I’d believe that,” Jason agreed like Dick hadn’t shouted anything.

“Yes, I believe Alfred asked this time instead of bringing them because he assumed Dick would be able to get some help.” The tenseness in Bruce’s and Dick’s shoulders seemed to ease which had to mean he’d passed.

“And here I was thinking there was some hidden sense of responsibility I’d missed,” Jason joked, taking Dick’s hand in his.

“Dick is an adult as well, you shouldn’t be shouldered with all the responsibility in your relationship, and you are taking care of him, as I assume he also does for you. I see no reason to interfere with that. As for your current lack of employment, you have aspirations and a direction you’re headed in, which is all I can really ask of someone your age.”

“Yeah, he takes care of me too,” Jason looked at Dick, and found a real smile creeping onto his face that he didn’t intend to show. “He’s good for me. Makes me want to be better,” and he hadn’t quite meant to say that out loud either, but Dick sometimes had that effect on him.

Dick gave his hand a squeeze and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, offering him a sweet smile as he pulled away.

“Yes, he does have that effect on people,” Bruce agreed, sounding like he could more than relate.

Jason cleared his throat, glancing away from Dick. “So, anything else you need to know for me to get that parental approval?”

“I believe that is all I needed to know. You have my approval.”

“You already had mine as well, but I believe you have realized that,” Alfred chimed in.

Jason felt himself relax a little, and he wondered when he’d tensed up in the first place. But Bruce was clearly important to Dick, as was his approval, even if they seemed to have some issues. So Jason couldn’t really deny he was glad to have won him over. Because despite Dick insisting it wouldn’t affect them, he didn’t want the potential disapproval to mess things up. “Well then, if we’re done with the questioning, we should probably actually start eating dinner before it gets cold.” He took a bite to emphasize his point.

Once Alfred and Bruce looked decently distracted with their food, Dick leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I told you you’d do fine.”

* * *

“Do you think I could open a restaurant?” They were laying on Dick’s couch; Dick was rewatching The Office, and Jason was half watching half reading. “You seem to like my cooking, so I figure other people might.”

Dick looked up from where he was laying on Jason’s chest. “I think if you opened a restaurant it’d be an instant hit.”

“That’s a little more confidence than any new restaurant deserves.”

“No, no, telling you that you can be the next Gordon Ramsay is too much confidence. Your cooking’s great, I’m sure everyone would agree.”

“I more meant that nothing new is an instant hit. Because people don’t know about it.” He tilted his head back on the arm of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. “I could do it the drug business way. Opening day everyone who comes in can get a free meal. Attracts lots of people, they see that they like the food and come back for more later, but at that point they have to pay.”

“Don’t go for a full free meal, that’s just too generous. Free appetizer or dessert. I’m leaning more towards dessert.”

“Yeah, that’s probably better. I was just thinking something free to get people's attention so they’ll actually come in. Dessert would mean, for most people at least, that they eat a meal too.”

“I feel like that ‘most people’ comment was aimed at me. It’s not my fault dessert is the best meal of the day.”

“Oh it wasn’t. You have to pay,” Jason grinned at him.

“That’s discriminatory, I could fine you for that.”

“What exactly am I discriminating against that you’ll fine me for?”

“Cute boyfriends,” Dick said with a cheeky grin.

“I don’t think that’s a fineable offence when it’s my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend deserves free dessert too. Your cheesecake is to die for.”

“Then pay for it,” he answered. “Better than dying for it.”

Dick pouted at him. “What if I pay for it in other ways.”

“Then it would be prostitution and you’d have to arrest yourself.”

“You’re the worst,” Dick sighed, letting his head drop back down onto Jason’s chest.

“I’m trying to stop being unemployed, support me by buying the food.”

“But if first day is free dessert, why can’t I reap the benefits of that too? I’ll buy your ravioli, you stuff those with magic.”

“Consider it payment for all the free stuff I’ve cooked for you and will continue to cook for you outside of work.”

“I thought I paid for those with affection, support, and blow jobs.”

“I blow you more than you blow me, Dickie. So I’m going to go with no.”

“I’m going to burn a hole through my wallet visiting you.”

“I don’t buy it. You’re going to just come over and make me cook for you at my place more.”

Dick looked up just so he could aim a raised eyebrow at him. “If you don’t think I’m strutting into your kitchen to brag to all your employees that I’m dating their hot boss then you are wrong.”

“If you think I’m letting you into my kitchen you’re wrong,” Jason answered.

“Fine,” Dick huffed, “I’ll be infamous among your servers.”

“I don’t even know these people yet, and I feel like I need to protect them from you.”

“What could you possibly need to protect them from? I’m a public servant; I do the protecting,” Dick smiled innocently at him.

“Harassment apparently, is what I will be protecting them from.”

“I’ll just be talking about you and all the amazing things you’re good at, how is that harrassment?” Dick inched himself up a bit to peck Jason’s lips, “I need people to brag to, my friends have heard it all.”

“Actually, that’s way worse. I need my workers to fear and respect me so they don’t fuck up, you can’t go saying nice things about them to me.”

“What? You don’t want your employees knowing you’re a big closet softie with a heart of gold,” Dick nuzzled his way under Jason’s neck.

“I’m absolutely neither of those things, and you will not tell these hypothetical people that,” Jason answered, shoving Dick’s face away.

“Your denial’s cute, babe.”

“I will shove you off of this couch.”

“You are a completely menacing person and will strike fear in all your workers like the dictator you are,” Dick said automatically. “Make me proud and become the next Gordon Ramsay.”

Jason pushed Dick off of the couch.

“Baabbeee!” Dick whined, jumping back on top of Jason, and Jason just pushed him again.

“I did warn you.”

“Nooo, I told you what you wanted to hear.” Dick tried to reclaim his spot back on top of Jason all of two more times before giving up to pout in the love seat.

“I never want to hear that I’m cute or soft, that’s what _you_ want to hear,” Jason responded, reopening his book.

“I told you you were scary and would rule over your kitchen with an iron fist.”

“You did so sarcastically.”

“That’s because you’re fun to tease.” Dick rolled off the love seat and crawled back over to the couch, popping his head up next to Jason’s. “I meant it when I said that it sounds like a good idea. I can’t see anything but you succeeding.”

“I’ll look into it I guess.” Jason sighed but opened his arms for Dick.

“Yay,” Dick said softly, climbing back onto the couch and into Jason’s arms, pressing another kiss to his lips.

* * *

Dick was busy a lot with work. So he might not even be home for hours. Which is how Jason justified picking the lock to his apartment to wait for him to come back so that he could tell him about finding and leasing a location for his restaurant and putting out a hiring ad. He really wasn’t planning to find out any huge secrets about Dick. He didn’t even leave his living room.

And yet, when Dick came in through the window, it took Jason a moment to process it because that was Nightwing. Nightwing coming in through Dick’s apartment window like he’d done it a thousand times, and how had Jason not seen it? Sure, he was barely paying attention to Nightwing since he wasn’t currently doing anything illegal, but his pictures were all over the place, and it was so clearly Dick in spandex and a mask. “Oh my god,” he breathed out, because how could he be so fucking stupid?

Nightwing’s head shot up, “Oh crap,” he squeaked out, “I mean, uh, I don’t live here, I was just uh-looking for a place to lie low?”

“Dick c’mon, you’re better than that,” Jason said flatly. Or he tried too, but he heard a slight tremor in his own voice that he didn't care for one bit. 

“Well you caught me off guard,” Dick slumped, peeling off his mask. “How did you even get in here, wait-no-” he held up his hand, “I already know how. I just forget sometimes.”

“You-you’re the fucking vigilante swinging around New York. God, I’m such a fucking idiot. Of course you are. Acrobat with a hero complex.” Jason ran a hand through his hair, starting to absently pace.

“I’m going to pretend all of that was a compliment, and how does that make you an idiot? I didn’t tell you, I’ve never brought this part of my life up, and the whole point of the mask is so that people can’t tell who I am.”

“I need some air,” he muttered, heading for the door.

“Jason, wait.” Dick jogged up to grab his hand. “I know this is a lot to take in, I get that, but I wasn’t going to keep it from you indefinitely. I would’ve told you eventually.”

“I’m sure you would have.” And Jason was. Dick was just a good guy like that. But dammit, falling for a cop while he was hiding a former life of being a literal crime lord was bad enough, falling for Nightwing while doing that? He was setting them both up to get hurt. “I know you would, but right now I really need to leave. And I need you to not follow me. But I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Dick’s face changed to one of worry at the sight of Jason’s. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he lied, pulling his hand free and opening the door that he’d neglected to relock behind him when he broke in.

“Just… call me when you’ve let it sink in, okay?”

Jason nodded and closed the door behind him.

* * *

He did not call Dick. In fact, he changed his number. And relocated to a different safe house. And tried to figure out what the fuck to do because he was in love with Nightwing. And either Nightwing or Batman would eventually figure out he was the Red Hood if he stuck around.

Honestly, he’d been kidding himself to think that he could hide it forever when he was just dating Dick Grayson. He was being selfish.

It took a little while for Dick to track him down, and Jason wasn’t sure how he did it since he had this place rented out under a fake name, but he only just stopped himself from bashing Dick’s head in because he realized who was breaking in through his window at the last second and dropped the book he’d been holding and had been about to weaponize because it was closer than one of his actual hidden weapons.

“Please talk to me.” Dick was out of his suit and he looked miserable, which did funny things to Jason’s chest and heart rate that he didn’t appreciate one bit.

“How did you even find this place?”

“Detective,” he said simply. “Is my night life really that bad?”

“Dick, I can’t- we shouldn’t do this. You should go,” he said quietly, not able to look him in the eyes.

“Why? Because I’m a vigilante? Because you hate heroes? What’s changed from before you knew?” Dick sounded more than a little desperate.

“Because it’s not going to work, so it’s better to just stop now. For both of us.”

“Why not? We were working fine before, and I was still Nightwing before. Why wouldn’t it work now?”

“We weren’t working fine if we were keeping huge secrets from each other.” It was a low blow, and he knew it, because his secrets were the actual problem, but he was throwing the words at Dick instead.

“I would’ve told told you eventually! I definitely would’ve done it sooner if I’d known keeping it a secret would’ve made me lose you.”

He’d gotten fucking weak hanging around Dick. The guy who put on a helmet and beheaded half of Gotham’s most powerful drug lords wouldn’t have batted an eye at doing what it took to get Dick to leave. Saying whatever hurtful thing he needed to, or even physically forcing him to leave.

Now though he made the mistake of looking at Dick’s face and sighed. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. You should go.”

Dick forced out a humourless laugh. “I don’t see how that’s right at all when you’re the one mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you. This just isn’t going to work.”

“Because I kept my only big secret from you? Well what else do you want to know? I can be an open book-“

“I can’t be.” Jason finally looked him in the eyes. “Not because you kept a secret you planned to tell me. Because I never plan to tell you about me. You’ve never once asked me about all that time that Jason Todd basically didn’t exist. I haven’t been able to figure out if it’s because you know you won’t like it and are ignoring it, or if it’s because you’re waiting for me to tell you. But I don’t plan to.”  

Dick bit his lip, looking a little disappointed. “I had been hoping you’d tell me when you were ready, but I also didn’t need it. I don’t need your past to know who you are now.”

“You won’t think that forever,” Jason told him softly. “You’ll want someone who can reciprocate your honesty. It’s easier to just stop now.”

“I want you.” And that was the most sure Dick had sounded all night.

And Jason should still turn him away. It wasn’t good for them. The more it dragged on the worse it would be when Dick either found out or got tired of waiting. But God he just wanted to be selfish right now and let himself have this because he wanted Dick too. And he found himself moving forward to cup his face and kiss him even as he knew he shouldn’t do it. Sure it was selfish as all hell, but Jason didn’t try to claim a lot of moral high ground in his life.

Dick clutched himself to Jason and tears streamed down his face, but there was undeniable relief in his eyes. “I missed you.”

“I gathered. From the breaking and entering,” he answered, wiping the tears off of Dick’s cheeks.

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Dick said, leaning into Jason’s touch.

“You probably should. I’m being an asshole right now,” he said, moving his hand to card his fingers through Dick’s hair.

“It’s part of your personality and I like and want all of you, including your assholery, but aren’t I being the asshole? I’m coercing you into a relationship you don’t think you’re going to want long term.” Dick buried his face into Jason’s shoulder, like he was afraid his words would chase Jason away.

“I think you’ve got it a little backwards, Dickie. I don’t think _you’re_ going to want it long term. And I think that’s gonna hurt like a bitch when you realize it.”

“And I think you’re wrong. I don’t think there’s anything that can change how I feel.”

Jason just sighed and kept running his fingers through Dick’s hair. He hoped he was right. He didn’t believe it, but he hoped. And he figured, he’d lose Dick eventually, but he had him now so he might as well make the most of it.

* * *

“No way, now I know he’s Batman and I basically said I don’t like Batman to his face.” And Batman was the one that took him down, so if anyone other than Dick was going to figure him out it’d be Bruce apparently. Plus he really just didn’t want to spend the holiday with the guy that took down years of his work, potential discovery notwithstanding. “You go to Christmas at the manor, I’ll stay here and work at the restaurant.”

“I say I don’t like Batman all the time. It’ll be fine, and I want to spend Christmas with my family _and_ my boyfriend.”

“I’ve never really done the whole Christmas thing. No need to start now,” Jason protested.

“That makes it the best time to start,” Dick insisted.

“Why?”

“Because Christmas is about using the occasion as a reason to bond and spend time together. It’ll be nice, I promise.”

“I have work to do,” Jason reminded him.

“But everything is closed during Christmas.”

Jason sighed. “How long would we be in Gotham?”

“I usually go back for a week, but with the restaurant I could push it back to under a week.”

“You could still stay for a week. I can just leave early,” Jason suggested.

“And give you a chance to weasel out of it? I don’t think so.”

“It’s not weaseling out. You just said we could leave early. I’m trying to give you more time with your family.”

“I want time with my family _and_ you. They’ll understand.”

“And you can live a few days without me when I leave for work, I’m not going to be the one that pulls you away early, but I can’t stay for the full week while my business is so new.”

“Are you sure? A few days is so long without my hunky hunky man candy,” Dick pulled himself into Jason’s space, grinning up at him.

“Gross, don’t call me that again or I’m just not going.”

“Fine fine, but we’re still going back together. I want to spend New Years with you.”

“Just come back on New Years eve, it’s not like we live that far away.”

“Okay,” Dick leaned up to kiss him, “but if I find your current apartment abandoned again, I’ll hunt you down and kick your ass.”

“You can _try_ to kick my ass,” Jason scoffed.

“I mean it, I better not come home to that shit.” Dick had been pretty wary of losing Jason again, and he wasn’t exactly suffocating Jason, but he had been a little more clingy since they made up.

“You won’t, Dick. I promise,” he pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead. “And if you do I’ll actually let you kick my ass.”

“Good.” And Dick seemed a little less tense after that, not that his tenseness was all that noticeable until he relaxed.

A realization hit Jason suddenly. “Does Bruce know I did that? Because I’m not going if he does.”

“He knows that we had a down point in our relationship recently, but I’m not sure if he knows why. It’s kind of hard to hide things from him though.”

“Oh god, what did you tell him?” Jason groaned, burying his face in Dick’s shoulder.

“I didn’t tell him anything. He noticed I was underperforming in both my jobs; so he called and realized I was feeling down and just deduced it from there.”

“Okay, okay, I can work with that. Just a little ‘every relationship has ups and downs, we had our first fight, but we worked through it’. If he doesn’t know anything about it that should be enough. Does he know that I know about you guys though?”

“He suspects. He knows I was going to tell you anyway.”

“Okay, so I don’t have to pretend while we’re there.”

“It wouldn’t have worked anyway, no matter how good at lying you are.”

“Good to know, I guess.”

* * *

“Hello Master Dick, Master Jason, I hope your trip here went well,” Alfred greeted when he opened the door for them.

“Dick played the same song on repeat for an hour,” Jason answered, glaring at Dick.

“It’s a good song.” Dick didn’t look the slightest bit guilty.

“I threw his speaker out the window,” Jason told Alfred, with just as little guilt.

“Well it sounds like you two had quite the journey, come on in,” he stepped out of the way for them so they could enter the house.

“I’m guessing Bruce is still downstairs?” Dick asked.

“Master Jason alerted me when you two were almost here, so he is actually in the kitchen, where I’ve prepared snacks for your arrival.”

“He stopped working for us, he must be feeling the holiday spirit.” Dick pulled Jason along through the biggest house he’d ever set foot in, to the most beautiful kitchen he’d ever seen.

And sitting in the middle of it was Bruce Wayne, sipping at a cup of coffee, and pausing his typing on a laptop. So maybe he hadn’t actually stopped working for them.

“Hey, it’s been a while,” Jason greeted, picking up one of the cookies on the table.

“Yes it has. I believe much has happened since then too.” Bruce definitely seemed a lot more stoic and cold now compared to their first meeting.

“Don’t take his personality shift as a bad sign, he just doesn’t need to act nice anymore,” Dick reassured him.

“And he had to before?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t know before, now he’s just going to be in Batman mode permanently.”

“Well then, I guess it’s nice to meet you Bats,” Jason said to Bruce.

“Don’t call me that,” He didn’t even look up from his screen.

“He only lets a few people get away with nicknames.”

“Well Batman is a bit formal for the guy who’s house I’m staying in, don't you think?”

“Just Bruce is fine.”

“Well Bruce, how have things been?”

“I think that’s something I should be asking you, considering your first and only fight with my son revolves around something he won’t give up.”

“Bruce!” Dick quickly turned to Jason, rushing to reassure him, “I didn’t tell him that.”

“No, but it was easy enough to deduce.”

“We clearly got through it, since I’m here. Which makes it seem a little irrelevant right now,” Jason answered firmly.

“It’s important to make sure it won’t continue to be a problem in the future considering it is a very big part of our lives.”

“Well, if you weren’t playing detective from a state away and just asked I could tell you exactly what I told Dick: he wasn’t the problem. Now, I’m not going to get into personal business with you because it’s our second meeting, so you’ll have to understand that I’m not going to elaborate on that, but I hope it reassures you a bit.”

Bruce finally looked up from his laptop, giving Jason a considering look. “Only because it is the holidays and Dick will feel the need to remind me so if I push.”

“It’s Christmas Bruce, you can’t grump around the entire time and be mean to my boyfriend.”

“Apparently he’ll do it anyway,” Jason answered Bruce, shooting Dick an amused look.

“You can’t be a grump during Christmas. It’s all about happiness and spending time with the people you love,” Dick huffed.

“I know I told you I’ve never done Christmas, but even I know it’s not for another two days.”

“Sure Christmas day is, but everyone knows Christmas is like a week long.”

“No, that’s definitely Hanukkah, and that’s eight days. Christmas gets an eve. You can stretch it to like two days if you count that.”

“A week of spending time with my favorite people,” Dick said, as if Jason hadn’t said anything.

“You’re so obnoxious,” Jason informed him, but the insult didn’t have any bite to it, especially since he could feel his lips trying to form a fond smile.

“Then it must suck for you, being one of my favorite people.”

“I’m getting free cookies right now, so I guess I can handle it.”

* * *

The Batcave wasn’t what he’d been expecting. For starters, he hadn’t thought it would be a real cave.

Dick had left him alone to explore for a few minutes to go get food, and he’d wandered over to where Batman kept some things he’d gotten from his rouges. Jason wasn’t sure if it was to understand the weapons or as trophies.

He knew better than to let his eyes linger on the chunk of Red Hood helmet. He wasn’t even sure when Bruce got that since he could count the number of times his helmet had cracked in fights on one hand and none of them involved Batman. Which made him think it was more about the tech.

He did find himself lingering in front of one of the Joker’s toys. He wasn’t even sure what this one did, but he still felt the familiar anger in him, dimmed now more than it used to be before he’d taken the psycho out.

“He used that one as a detonator for regular and gas bombs. I’m assuming you know who it used to belong to,” Came Bruce’s voice from behind him.

He just barely stopped himself from jumping. “Looks like a Joker thing,” he answered, shrugging and adopting a passive expression.

Bruce nodded, “He was the only one who ever decorated his tools in such a way.”

“They all seem to have a gimmick. I’m sure I could guess most of them,” Jason shrugged.

And then, with absolutely no lead or segue, Bruce said to him, “You’re still hiding your missing years from Dick.”

Jason finally pulled his eyes away from the Joker’s contraption. “Did he say that or are you infuring again?”

“Regardless of how I learned of it, it is still true.”

“It’s also not really your business I don’t think,” Jason folded his arms over his chest. “And missing might not be the right word. I know where I was, and no one reported me as missing. I was an emancipated minor, got my drivers license and everything. Besides: Dick hasn’t asked. For a guy who talks all the time, he doesn’t do a lot of real talking.”

“If what you were doing during those years has any potential to hurt Dick, which you seem to think it will, then it becomes family business.”

“Well I wasn’t dressing up as a bat and recruiting child soldiers, so you know, by comparison it’s probably not that interesting.” He glanced back at the machine. “Honestly, do you really think I could have been doing much for the first few years with the number he did on me? Can’t say I was really upset to hear someone wiped him out.”

Jason had never actually taken credit for that as the Red Hood. It was too personal, and it showed. Red Hood was ruthless and willing to kill, but beating someone to death and then shooting them after wasn’t really his style. As far as the police could figure it was a mystery they didn’t want to look too far into.

“Your injuries were severe,” Bruce agreed, “But that didn’t stop you from managing to escape the hospital and promptly disappearing for years. By all accounts, you should technically be dead.”

“I was. It’s in the hospital notes. Some amazing doctors in Gotham General wouldn’t let me stay that way.”

“You shouldn’t have been able to survive after escaping the hospital,” Bruce clarified, “Not without someone’s help, which there have been no records of. Whoever helped you in your recovering months along with what you did after are topics you think Dick would disapprove of or you wouldn’t have had that fight.”

“This still sounds like mine and Dick’s business. We clearly got through our fight, which means it doesn’t concern you.”

“If you think you have the potential to hurt my son then it becomes my business.”

“Do you think that?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“I think it’s worth investigating.”

“I think you wouldn’t let me stay around him if you thought I was going to hurt him,” Jason countered. “Sure, I could. If I wanted to I think I could hurt you too.” He’d done it before after all. “But I don’t want to is the key thing. I care very much about Dick. And I wouldn’t want to cause him any harm. Physical or emotional.”

Bruce seemed to accept that answer, but that didn’t mean he would drop his hardass personality. “As it is right now, you pose more of a threat of hurting him from leaving him than from anything else I can perceive. He got sloppy during your fight, and in his line of work in a city he has no backup in, he can’t afford to be sloppy.”

“I wasn’t exactly a beacon of calm rationality during that either. Word of advice though, if you’re most worried about me leaving him, don’t act like you’re trying to push me away from him. Some people care a lot about what the parents think.”

“And I do,” Came Dick’s voice from the entrance of the cave, “but I’m selective when it comes to anything involving emotions, subtly, and how to convey either of them. He’s not the best at any of those.”

“Took you long enough. Did he send in Alfred to distract you?” Jason asked, feeling some of the tension leaving his shoulders and offering Dick a smile only slightly strained.

“He did.” Dick gave Bruce a firm look. “It’s the holidays, you already interrogated my boyfriend.”

“Things have changed, a new one was necessary.”

“No it was not. He’s still the same guy that I still really like. Stop scaring him away.”

“That was not my intention, however so long as things remain as they are then we will not have any problems.”

“Don’t worry, Dickiebird. It’ll take more than Batman to scare me off.” He aimed a sharp smile Bruce’s way.

“It better,” Dick said as he pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek, and from the look Bruce was giving them he agreed with Dick’s statement.

“Weren’t you supposed to be bringing food?” Jason raised his eyebrows at Dick.

“Alfred said since we’re not working in the cave, we shouldn’t be eating here either.”

“Guess that’s fair. We doing the tour first or eating first then?”

“Eat,” Bruce answered before Dick could, “After which I would like to consider teaching you, or having Dick teach you, self defense now that you’re aware of who Dick is.”

“No working during Christmas!”

“No no, I’m down. Let’s see the moves that are protecting New York.”

“But it’s Christmas,” Dick continued to argue, now with a pout.

“In the spirit of Christmas then, if you win the first round, you can open one of your presents from me early,” Jason offered.

And that had Dick perking up. “Okay fine, but Bruce said training, not a full out spar just yet.”

“No, he seems confident, it’s best to test what he can do before going over and teaching him what he can’t.”

“I’m good to go if you wanna try a round now,” Jason offered.

“Alright, don’t go easy on me.” Dick said, as though he wasn’t planning to do exactly that for Jason, and led him to the mats.

“Me? Go easy on the cop vigilante? Wouldn’t dream of it.” And a few seconds later he was grinning down at Dick, who was laying flat on his back. “Now Dickiebird, I thought we agreed we weren’t going easy on each other,” he said with a sarcastic grin.

Dick looked up at him with wide eyes, “What was that? You’re supposed to be a normal civilian, you never told me you know how to fight.”

“Raised on the street. And also, I’m not just sitting around doing nothing at the gym. Looks like you have to wait to open presents.” He held out a hand for Dick.

“You don’t learn how to do that from just going to the gym, but also,” Dick let Jason pull him up and immediately tripped Jason, making him fall on his back, “We have to go again now that I know not to hold back.”

“Sure sure, let's go pretty boy.”

He could feel Bruce watching them as they spared and Jason took Dick down again. “Your fighting style is definitely street based, but some of your maneuvers show that you’ve received some form of training.”

“Yes,” Jason agreed simply, careful to make sure that it didn’t look too distinctly like league training or like Red Hood’s fighting. The second was easier, since Red Hood was more weapons oriented than hand to hand combat. “I took an interest in being able to defend myself. I’m sure you understand, since I was nearly killed when I wasn’t able to. Had a few teachers over the years.” Dick took him down this time, but it was a near thing.

“He has a point,” Dick said as he helped Jason up. “We’re both pretty big on not being defenseless too.”

“And you’ve got a lot of acrobat in your style. You gotta teach me a few of those moves,” Jason told Dick as they started up another round.

“You’re going to need to be a lot more flexible for me to show you those, but I wouldn’t be opposed to helping you work on that.”

“That’s why I said a few. I’m not looking to start yoga,” Jason scoffed, landing a hit on Dick, but not taking him down.

“But imagine how fun that would be.” From the way Dick’s eyes sparkled, they all knew he meant for himself.

“I’ll watch you do yoga. I’m not interested in trying to do a split,” he answered.

“Lame,” Dick grunted as his back hit the mat again.

Jason glanced over at Bruce. “So, still think I need the training?” Although, judging by Bruce’s comment about his training, he was pretty sure the point hadn’t been entirely his interest in making sure that Jason could keep himself safe, but in seeing if Jason had gotten training in the first place.

“Well, considering you’re keeping up with Dick, I suppose the only further training you will do is only what you wish to learn.”

“Sounds good. So, tour?”

When they did make their way back to the villains area Jason made sure to ask about a few of the other things first before landing on the Red Hood helmet part, because he did kind of want to know what Batman was doing with his things. “What’s up with that one? Seems like more of a violent attack than you guys are about since he wears, or wore I guess, that thing on his head. Blow hard enough to break what looks like metal could kill a guy.”

“It was found in the aftermath of a fight the Red Hood had with an uprising rival gang. Their leader got in a lucky hit,” Bruce explained.

“So then why do you have it?”

“I came across it after their fight,” Meaning Batman had been watching, “I thought it would give me hints on who was beneath the helmet.”

“Did it? I haven’t heard anything about him in the news in awhile,” he threw out casually. He knew it hadn’t. He wouldn’t be here if it had. And it had been raining the night of that fight. Heavily. If he’d left any blood on it, it would have been washed away.

“No. No DNA left behind, and no traceable source for where the helmet came from. He was smart.” Bruce actually sounded a little impressed, despite all his work to take him down. “As for his disappearance, I can only speculate that he’s still close by and plotting to rebuild his empire. However, with no leads, it will have to stay speculation.”

“Bruce isn’t trying too hard to find him,” Dick added, “For all we know, he could also be retired or dead, and he needs to keep up with the still active criminals.”

“Guess retirement would be easier for a guy in a helmet. I once saw Poison Ivy in a Whole Foods in civvies, and it was weird all around. People for sure knew it was her after all. Don’t think she’d ever manage to retire.” She did help him pick out some fruit though, so he’d tried to be careful of her plants in the future.

“He did look good in that jacket though. Bruce never approved when I thought villains were hot.”

“I’m sure I could find a jacket like it if that’s your thing,” Jason told him.

“And you would look so much hotter,” Dick hummed in approval. Jason just barely kept from laughing.

“Okay okay, moving on, tell me about this thing,” because he couldn’t just end it on Red Hood either or it might stand out. So basically he had to learn a lot of about several fights with Batman’s rogues.

* * *

“Merry Christmas,” Jason greeted as Dick walked into the kitchen where he and Alfred were making pancakes.

“Merry Christmas,” Dick mumbled going up to Jason to press a kiss to his cheek. “Cinnamon apple?” He asked directing his gaze to the pancakes.

“Your favorite,” Jason agreed. “Coffee in the pot.”

“You and Alfred are the best.” He pecked Jason’s cheek again before making a beeline for the coffee.

“Master Bruce should be down shortly. We can open presents after breakfast,” Alfred told them.

“Sounds good,” Dick said, sounding much more awake after half a cup of coffee, sitting down with a stack of pancakes and drowning them in maple syrup. “You guys are a match made in breakfast heaven.”

“And yet you still cover it in syrup.” Jason finished the last of the pancakes and joined Dick at the table.

“What can I say? Tree blood is delicious.”

“Don’t call it that,” Jason said as Bruce made an appearance.

“He’s been calling it that for years just to bug everyone,” Bruce said, also making a beeline for the coffee.

“That’s what it is.”

“You’re gross.” He still dropped a quick kiss to Dick’s lips before starting to eat his own food.

“Gross and yours,” Dick grinned.

* * *

“What the fuck?” Jason stared at the huge box that, frankly, he wasn’t sure how it got into the living room, and it definitely hadn’t been there the night before. And it had his name on it. It didn’t even really look like a complete box. It didn’t curve at the bottom, which meant it didn’t have a bottom, so he’d just have to lift it to find out what was under it. And again, it was ridiculously large.

“Merry Christmas~” Dick singsonged.

“I already feel like I need to go out and get a better gift for you. I forget you’re the son of a billionaire sometimes,” he said, cautiously approaching the box.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m going to love whatever you got me, I got you this because I know you’ve been thinking about it.”

Jason carefully lifted the box to reveal the motorcycle it was hiding under it and his jaw dropped a little. “Dick, this model isn’t even supposed to be out for another month,” he informed him, although he was sure Dick knew that.

“I know a guy,” Dick shrugged, a wide smile on his face.

“I definitely need to get you a better gift,” Jason said as he spun around to kiss Dick.

“I’m sure whatever you got me will be just as great.”

“Okay, well your box is the joke gift,” he held it up and then set it aside. “Which feels like it shouldn’t go first now. Nightwing merch, you can ironically wear it later. And uh,” he stepped back a little and reached into his pocket to pull out a key with Superman prints on it and tossed it to Dick, not able to look him in the eyes. “Your real present. I know your lease is about to end, so…”

Dick looked from the key to Jason, mouth agape. “Wait is this- it’s for?” And then his eyes started to water, “Really?”

Jason wasn’t great at large shows of emotion or grand gestures, but he knew Dick knew that already, so he didn’t feel too bad about just giving a slightly jerky nod, glancing Dick’s way to try and assess his reaction.

Dick pulled Jason close to him again to draw him into a hug. “I didn’t think-“ Dick buried his face into Jason’s shoulder, unable to finish his sentence.

“Dick- c’mon, don’t cry,” he wrapped his arms around Dick to hold him closer.

“Happy tears. I love it,” Dick sniffled.

Jason moved one hand up so he could run his fingers through Dick’s hair. “I’m glad you do. I was a little worried you’d say no.”

Dick let out a little huff of a laugh. “Not a chance.”

Jason smiled and held him closer. “I’ll help you move in whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now, but I guess we should wait until we’re back home.”

“It would definitely be hard to do from New Jersey,” Jason agreed.

“It’s what we’re doing the minute I get back.”

“In any case, there is still time to be spent with the family,” Alfred interjected.

“I promise, I’m not whisking him off to New York right now,” Jason told Alfred with a small smile.

“I would hope not, otherwise I would have to insist the both of you visit more,” but there was a hint of fondness in his voice.

“You could still do that, Alf.” Dick said, finally lifting his face from the crook of Jason’s neck. His face was still wet, but he didn’t look like he was crying anymore. “I just don’t know how often I could get Jay to come with me.”

“Not easy when I’m working. You should have tried this when I was still unemployed.”

“An unfortunate lack of foresight on my part.”

“Well I’m done being emotional now, we can get through the rest of the gifts.” Dick was still sniffling.

* * *

“Why do you have so much stuff?” Jason complained as he lifted another box.

“It's all stuff I need,” Dick said, defensively hugging a lava lamp.

“It’s all heavy is what it is. Why do I have a box and you have a lamp?”

“It can break in a box.”

“You owe me pizza after this. All of the sitcoms you’ve shown me seem to say that that’s the contract. Moving labor in exchange for pizza.”

“Deal!” Dick apparently decided to throw in a little more help too, actually moving a box or two.

“I blame you for my future back problems,” Jason said, a few hours later, flopped down on the couch, the pizza box sitting empty on the coffee table.

“You should’ve been lifting with your sexy, muscley legs,” Dick said as he laid down on said legs, pressing his cheek into Jason’s thigh.

“I was letting you stare at my ass, you should be thanking me.”

“I did do that a lot today. Your ass is great.”

“Exactly. Lifting with my knees wouldn’t show that as much as bending over and picking things up.”

“Your sacrifice is appreciated.” Dick got up to crawl onto and straddle Jason’s lap instead, kissing him deeply. “I still can’t believe you asked me to move in.”

“You were here almost every day anyway,” Jason mumbled against his mouth.

“Yeah, but you like your space.”

“I do,” he agreed. “But I also like you.” That had Dick breaking out into a large grin and promptly pressing that grin against Jason’s lips again.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You looked hot and let me steal your wallet,” he answered, wrapping his arms around Dick’s shoulders.

“I didn’t let you do anything, you dirty pickpocket.” Even as he said it, his hands were sneaking around Jason to squish themselves into Jason’s back pockets, not letting the obstacle of the couch get in his way.

“Well, you weren’t mad at me for it at least.” He grinned up at him.

“Because you were equally hot and didn’t plan on keeping it.”

“Do you want to move this conversation to the bedroom?”

“What? You don’t want to christen the couch?” Dick’s mouth was halfway down Jason’s neck by now.

“Usually I’d say yes, but after a day of lifting boxes, I want a bed when you decide that we have to cuddle until we fall asleep after.”

“Alright, fair enough.” Dick detached himself from Jason and very purposefully strut to their bedroom as he shed his clothes.

* * *

“Is that…” Jason squinted in the dark of their room, having woken up to the sound of Dick coming in. “Are you bleeding?” He sat up to look closer.

“It’s not that bad,” Dick immediately tried to reassure him. “It’s just a graze.”

“You were shot?” Jason was now wide awake and out of bed, flicking on the light.

“Well getting shot at is part of the job.” Dick was trying and only somewhat succeeding at removing his suit with only the use of one arm and Jason batted his hand away and did it for him.

“Getting shot at, not getting shot. Jesus, we need to work on the Kevlar placement in your suit.” He got out the first aid kit that he used to keep in the bathroom until Dick moved in, at which point he moved it to the bedroom because it was faster to access, getting to work on cleaning it.

“It’s just a graze. The gang I’ve been hunting down actually know how to aim, it’s kind of rare.”

“You can’t just assume people can’t aim a gun, Dick.” He didn’t feel that bad spraying the wound if Dick was going to be an idiot.

“It’s not so much an assumption as experience. I usually move too fast for normal thugs to get a good shot in. This gang’s been giving me a bit of trouble though.”

“Then they have a half decent leader. Take them out and any other top officials.”

“That’s what I’ve been working on. They’re smarter than I expected. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve seen this level of skill and leadership in a gang since the Red Hood.”

“Well you’ve gotta make a lot of enemies to get to that position. Exploit that.”

Dick looked like he wanted to ask Jason why he knew all this with supposedly no experience in detective work or gang history, but let it go after a short moment. “It’s nice that you’re so supportive,” Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s cheek even as he started to stitch him up.

“Well I don’t want you getting shot again. So of course I’m supporting you taking down the guys shooting at you.” He finished up and bandaged Dick’s arm.

“Most civilian significant others would tell me to quit.” With Jason done, Dick carefully stripped off the rest of his suit, still one handed, and threw on some loose pajamas.

“I’d love to. You’d be safer for it. But you could never do that, and I could never ask you to. It’s so much of who you are. So, instead I’m supporting you and trying to come up with advice so that you’re as safe as possible. Which is why it’s worth mentioning that I think your guy is from Gotham.”

Dick was just about to lean in for a kiss, his arm was around him ready for it, until Jason mentioned his last point and Dick paused. “What makes you say that?”

“You mentioned it yourself. You haven’t seen gang leadership like this since Red Hood. I’ve been keeping track of it on the news because I figured you’d get involved. From what I can tell, it looks like your guy is trying to run it like Red Hood. Except with less rules about civilian casualties and the involvement of children and the killing of criminals. But the general structure seems similar. Probably a former member of Hood’s gang making a name here since Batman is still in Gotham.”

Dick pulled Jason in the rest of the way to finally kiss him. “What would I do without you?”

“You’d figure it out without my help,” Jason told him.

“But your help makes it faster.” Dick kissed him again and pulled him towards the bed. “Okay, I’m bandaged and changed. It’s bedtime. It’s been a long night.”

Jason let himself be pulled, wrapping his arms around Dick once they were under the blankets. “Night Dickiebird,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Jason kept the news on in his restaurant mostly because of Dick. He wanted to know if something dangerous was going on that Dick would be involved in around the city. It was usually background noise because Dick mostly did his dangerous stuff at night, and when he acted reckless during the day he at least had backup. But lately he’d been working more daytime hours as Nightwing to try and get to the leader of his gang problem.

So when he heard the report that surveillance of Nightwing being captured had been released he left his staff to close up early for the day, saying that he was feeling sick.

And then he went and did something he’d been hoping he wouldn’t have to do again. He went to one of his safe houses where he kept Red Hood gear, because he wasn’t stupid enough to try and stash it in the place he shared with Dick, who knew all about hidden compartments for hiding things because of his own nightlife.

He probably could just grab some guns and go without the costume. It might let him do this without Dick finding out. But he knew it was one of his old men running the show here, and that he probably had a few other former members of Jason’s gang, and so being the Red Hood would induce a little more fear than Jason Todd with a gun, and that fear might get him to Dick faster. So, he put on the helmet and the outfit and geared up and left.

He didn’t pay attention to the looks he got riding down the streets, to the cameras lifting up to take video of the infamous Red Hood, back after all this time. He rode with single minded determination to where Dick had been captured, and followed the clues from there until he reached what looked like an abandoned two story warehouse.

His arrival wasn’t discreet, and he wasn’t trying to make it be either. As soon as he parked he had men on him.

And maybe Dick really had made him weak, because Jason made the effort to make his shots non lethal, but it was costing him time, and he didn’t have that if Dick was in danger.

Some of the men definitely knew who he was though, and were making sure to stay out of his way, or even running when they saw him striding in.

“You,” he grabbed one of them by the collar. “Nightwing. Where is he?”

The guy went pale and was shaking all over as he stared at Jason with wide eyes. “Se-second floor, sir. I swear if I knew you were still alive I wouldn’t have joined his-”

“Shut up, go, I don’t care about the change of leadership.” He let the man go and he took off running out the door, and Jason made his way up to the second floor with only a little resistance since most of the men who weren’t former members of his gang were starting to realize they were in over their heads trying to take him on.

He made it to the second floor and found Nightwing, bleeding and bruised but still alive and conscious, tied up on the floor.

“You- you’re alive,” a voice stuttered out, and Jason recognized him. He was right, one of his men from before.

“And you have a vigilante tied up on your floor. What the fuck were you planning to do with him?” Jason answered, taking down anyone who so much as tried to aim a weapon at him as he moved closer to Dick. He glanced at the camera set up. “Really? Filming his death? I know that I taught you about how stupid it is to leave evidence behind when you do shit, and you go and try to film the murder of a hero?” Disdain was dripping from his voice and now he was firmly standing between his former employee and Dick.

“An example. To anyone else who tries to stop us. You also used to say that if you want people to believe you have power you have to show them.”

“Yeah, the people who work for you, dumbass. Not show the whole world a crime so that if you get caught you’re definitely going to jail. You’re not even trying to cover your fucking face, do you think this mask was just a style choice? You want to run a prison gang?” Jason aimed and shot him in the leg, and he never generally felt much pleasure in hurting people, but he did a little right now, because he knew it was this guy’s fault that Dick was hurt. “Good luck with that with a shot out knee cap. And consider yourself lucky. It would have been your head back in Gotham.”

He knelt down beside Dick, ignoring the screaming of the man he’d just shot to cut Dick’s binds. “Don’t say anything yet; I’ve still got to get you out of here,” he murmured when it looked like Dick was going to speak to him. He had to fire another shot at the leader of the gang when he tried to pick up a gun and fire at Dick and Jason, but a shot to his shoulder ended that quickly.

Jason picked Dick up bridal style when he noticed blood on his leg, ignoring Dick’s protests, and his exit from the warehouse was met with much less resistance. He alerted the police to the location and then set Dick up on the back of his bike, not the one Dick had gotten him but his old red one from Gotham, speeding off until they were far enough away that he could stop and get off the bike to look at Dick’s injuries. “Do you need a hospital for anything?” He asked as he looked at Dick’s leg.

“What are you-? What the hell? You’ve tried to kill me before!” Dick looked more confused than angry, but his guard was still up, looking ready to spring at Jason the second he made a wrong move.

“Oh the hell I did. If I’d wanted to kill you I would have. I just needed you out of my way. Now, hospital yes or no?”

“No!” Dick did always hate the idea of being trapped in a hospital. “And you’ve definitely tried to hurt me before. Now you’re looking at the bullet in my leg like it personally offends you.”

“It sort of does since that was one of my former guys acting like a fucking idiot,” he muttered, pulling back from Dick’s leg so he could look him in the face through his helmet. “If you won’t go to a hospital will you at least let me patch you up? You’re not going to make it far on that leg, and I doubt you want me dropping you off at home. And I don’t particularly want to do that either. I’m gonna be in the news enough for riding through New York.”

“You’re not going anywhere near the hole in my leg until I know what the hell is going on.” As if to emphasize his point, he lifted himself off Jason’s bike and hobbled over to the closest building to lean on. “Back in Gotham you wouldn’t have given a damn about what happened to me. What the hell are you doing?”

“Well we’re not in Gotham right now, are we? So stop being an idiot and let me get the bullet out of your leg before you make it worse,” he answered, pulling a first aid kit out of his bike.

“How can you expect me to trust you-“

“I just saved your life, for starters. No point in killing you right after,” Jason cut him off.

“I don’t know what you’re up to. This could all be some elaborate plot and I’d rather be resistant than complacent in making things easier for you.”

“And people call me paranoid,” Jason made sure the eye roll was clear in his voice since Dick couldn’t see it. “Just stay still and let me help you or call someone else to do it, but you’re not going to get home with your leg like that.”

“Watch me.” And Dick was pulling out his grapple because Jason’s old men were too stupid to remember to take everything off him, but Jason grabbed his arm before he could take off.

“Are you trying to hurt yourself more? Jesus, you can fix it yourself if you want, but don’t go swinging through a fucking city with a bullet in your leg you absolute dumbass.”

“Why the hell do you care so much?!” Dick threw his hand up in frustration. “Once this bullet could’ve been from you!”

“Would you just-“ Jason could hear the frustration in his voice. “Would you please just let me help you?!”

“Why should I?”

“Because I haven’t been running crime in a while and my first reappearance was to save you.”

“That itself is suspicious. An ex-crime lord’s first reappearance is to save a vigilante he never showed interest in from one of his old goons.”

“Then because you used to think I wasn’t all bad. You tried to give me a whole lecture when you saw me helping a civilian,” Jason tried.

Dick seemed to lose some of his own frustration at that, but he still looked suspicious even as he said, “You can’t bandage me with my suit on.”

“I can cut off the leg of it so that you don’t have to completely strip.”

Dick didn’t look like he liked that idea either, but still sat back down on Jason’s bike, the most complacent he was probably going to get.

Jason tried to be quick about the patch up job. He figured the less time he spent around Dick as Red Hood the better his chances of getting out of this without Dick putting things together. “Alright, you’re good,” he said standing up when the bullet was out and the wound was stitched and bandaged.

And then Dick started asking the questions that they both knew were leading up to him figuring it out. “What are you doing in New York?”

“None of your business,” Jason answered, shutting the first aid kit.

“Well you know what should be my business? Why did you come out of retirement just to help me?”

“I disagree. I don’t think that’s your business either. Do you need me to take you somewhere or am I good to return to retirement?”

“I think you’re going to find that I’m not getting off this bike until I get some answers.”

“Do you really think I can’t or won’t move you?”

“By all means, leave me on the side of the road. I’ll be happy to undo all your work as I grapple home.”

Jason glared at him, almost wishing Dick could see it so he’d know he was walking on thin ice. “I’m living here. Retired as you put it. If you didn’t notice, Batman took down my work in Gotham. I came here. Are we done?”

“If you came here just a little after he shut everything down, that would’ve been close to a year and a half ago. And if you were busy running a crime ring, which would be where all your income came from, you wouldn’t need to keep a civilian identity, which would put you off the grid for at least as many years as you were operating, maybe even a few more and...” Jason could see Dick putting it together, just from his admittance of living in the city.

“Knock it off,” Jason warned. “I don’t need you detectiving my life here.”

“Is that because this is what you’ve been hiding from me, Jay?” Dick said it confidently but there was still a hint of doubt in his face that Jason wouldn’t have been able to pick up if he didn’t know Dick so well.

Jason considered denying it. He could. Dick hadn’t seen his face. But he didn’t think he could actually lie to Dick about something this big when he was directly asking. So, he sighed and removed the helmet. He’d skipped the extra mask this time, so he was just exposed and it felt more vulnerable than it should. “Yeah, Dick, it is.”

And despite all of Dick’s confidence, he was still stunned stiff, gripping the seat of Jason’s bike like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

“I-“ Jason wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say to him. He glanced away, he couldn’t look at Dick right now. “I can be out by tonight if you want.”

“What?” Dick’s head shot up, “No, no I don’t want that, I just- I need some time to process this. It’s your apartment anyway.”

“It’s our apartment,” Jason corrected almost automatically, and then winced because he wasn’t sure how long it would stay that way.

“I always-” Dick bit his lip and sighed, “I always thought you were just hiding some involvement with a gang. They helped you get back on your feet and then you left. I didn’t think you were ever going to end up being the leader of one, let alone one of the most notorious.”

“Means to an end,” Jason muttered, still not making eye contact. “And then Bats took it down and I came here.”

“Yeah I got that much.” Dick got up and hobbled over to Jason so that they were face to face. “Look Jay, I don’t have a problem with you being a crime lord, past or present. I mean, I do, but not enough to kick you out or anything like that. Back when it was just me in Bludhaven I had to depend on the bigger names keeping the smaller gangs from rising up. I don’t hate you.”

“I killed people, Dick. A lot of people. I started being the Red Hood to kill someone,” Jason told him, finally making eye contact, because he needed to make sure Dick understood that.

“Yeah, that’s the part I’m having a hard time accepting. You’ve killed people and I’m never going to be okay with that.” Dick took Jason’s hand in his, flipping it palm up and just looked at it as he ran his thumb over it. “So why didn’t you kill any of the gang tonight.”

“You, mostly. I also just didn’t need to. I’m not running a criminal empire right now. Red Hood’s rep isn’t as important. I only even put on the costume to use that reputation to get you out faster with less resistance.”

Dick looked back up to meet his eyes. “I don’t hate you,” he repeated, “I might be mad, I’m not sure about that yet. I’m mostly in shock but I definitely don’t hate you and I don’t want you to just disappear again.”

Jason could feel a stinging behind his eyes that he wasn’t very used to, and blinked a few times to hold back any incoming tears. Because he’d honestly thought he was going to lose Dick. He was still a little worried that it would process and Dick would change his mind. He didn’t trust his voice not to crack so he just nodded.

“Let’s go home, Jay.” And Dick did look tired, he even slumped a little against Jason.

Jason just nodded again, putting the helmet back on and driving them around until he could get them home without eyes on Nightwing and Red Hood. “Do you want me to sleep out here?” Jason asked when they were changed and in the living room. Not that he really thought he’d be able to sleep.

“Stop doing that thing where you think I’m going to leave at the drop of a hat. I’m not going to do that.”

“I didn’t say you would. I was just asking if you want me to sleep here. You said you weren’t sure if you were mad. I figured I’d give you some space to process. And I’ll answer any questions you have if that helps.”

“I do need some time to think about it, and I am tired, but I don’t think I’m getting to sleep any time soon.”

“Okay… so what do you want right now?”

“Usually I’d go rooftop diving when I want to think about important things, but I don’t think that’s going to be very possible tonight, so I’m going to the gym downstairs for a few hours. Promise me you’ll still be here when I come back?”

“Should you be doing that either? You got hurt,” Jason could hear the worry in his own voice. And for the first time that night, Dick offered him a small smile.

“I’ll be careful and just work on my arms. I promise.”

Jason was sure he didn’t look very convinced, but he couldn't really try to tell Dick what to do right now so he just nodded again.

Dick gave his hand a squeeze before limping over to the elevator. “Be here when I come back,” Dick repeated.

“I will be.” He kind of wanted to go out and burn some nervous energy too, but he didn’t want to risk Dick coming back to him gone. He tried to read some, but couldn’t focus on any of the words. He’d read them and then not remember anything he’d read. So he ended up just laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He turned on the tv so he wouldn’t look too pathetic when Dick came back. The news was playing, speculating about his return and his ride with Nightwing when Dick limped in.

“Y’know I never got that thrill of being on the news like most kids would,” Dick said in an attempt to sound casual as he sat down next to Jason.

“Probably being on the news all the time as a kid and having an audience before that,” Jason answered, not moving his gaze from the ceiling.

“Yeah, it does desensitize you to the fame.” He must’ve gotten it from Bruce because, just like his previous talk with Bruce, there was no lead up. This one he expected though. “I’ve thought about it.”

“And what did you come up with?”

“Before I knew, when all I knew was that you knew I wouldn’t like what I’d find, my main thought was that I didn’t care who you were or what you did. What you did in the past doesn’t determine who you are now and I’m still sticking by that philosophy. I’m not mad, at least not about you being the Red Hood, I would’ve appreciated being told directly though.”

Jason finally sat up to look at him. “So… you’re okay with it?” He asked uncertainty.

“I wouldn’t say okay with it, more like I’m not going to let what you used to do bug me or drive us apart. You haven’t killed in over a year last I checked, so as long as it stays that way then I don’t have a problem with it.”

“And what if I do?” Jason asked seriously. “I don’t regret doing it, and if I feel like I have to I’d do it again to save you.”

“Then I wouldn’t ever be able to forgive you,” Dick took Jason’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, “but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop caring about you.”

Jason sighed. “Dick, that won’t work. A relationship isn’t going to last if you’re never forgiving someone for something because that something is always going to be there over you.”

“I can’t just be okay with you killing people.”

“And I don’t expect you to be. That’s why I tried to leave before. That’s why I tried to not tell you. Because I’m not asking you to or expecting you to be okay with it.”

“What happened in the past happened. Is it so much to ask that you don’t do it in the future?”

“If I have to choose between you getting killed or killing someone, I’m not hesitating. I didn’t need to kill any of those guys today to protect you, but what if I do someday? You seriously expect me to choose them over you?”

Dick sighed, “You’re not supposed to make killing sound romantic.”

“I’m not trying to. That’d be gross and weird. But I am pointing out that I care about you, I know you’re a good person, so if I have to pick between you and some scumbag, why the hell would I let you be the one to get hurt or killed?”

“It’s not that I don’t know where you’re coming from, I do. I’ve been there more than I’d like, but I live by there always being another option. I can understand how someone else might not see it the same way and I’m not letting that get in between us.”

“You just said you’d never be able to forgive me if that happened,” Jason reminded him.

“I wouldn’t and that’s something we’ll have to work through. I’m not letting something like bad decisions from caring too much for each other drive us apart. Especially when we don’t even know that it would happen. I’ve been surviving just fine for years after all.”

“Has anyone told you that you’re too idealistic before? Because they should have.”

“All the time. It equals out with your pessimism.”

“I like to think of it as realism.”  

“Your realism led you to think that I’d hit the road the minute I found out about everything. It’s closer to pessimism.”

“Because most people would have and you probably should have. Of course I thought that.”

Dick cupped Jason’s cheek to get him to fully look at him. “Jay, when you left all those months ago, I nearly went insane looking for you, and when I found you I practically begged you to stay with me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, but you did that without knowing why I was leaving. You thought it was because you were Nightwing. Or, I guess because you thought I had some problem with Nightwing.”

Dick frowned at him. “My point was that unless you absolutely don’t want me around anymore then I’m here to stay. You’re stuck with me regardless of differences in morals.”

“Of course I want you around,” Jason frowned back at him. “How could I not want you around?”

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“So...we’re okay?” Jason asked just to be sure.

“We’re absolutely okay.” And to emphasize his point, Dick leant over to kiss him, and when he tried to pull back, Jason hugged him to his chest, not quite willing to let go just yet.

“C’mon Jay,” Dick said softly, “let’s try and get some sleep, it’s been a long day.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” He reluctantly let go and helped Dick to their room so he wouldn’t have to put too much weight on his leg.

Once in bed, Dick happily pulled Jason to him, snuggling against him. “You know I care for you right?” Jason was pretty sure those words would have been a little different had they not just gone through so much of an emotional roller coaster.

“I do,” and he did, but he was still struggling to wrap his brain around the idea of Dick staying with him.

Dick tilted Jason’s head so he could kiss him again. “Never doubt that.”

“Do we have to tell Bruce? Because I think he already doesn’t like me.”

“We were on the news, he’s going to figure it out either way.”

Jason sighed. “I figured you’d say that, but I’d hoped you wouldn’t.”

“I’m actually expecting him to call pretty soon. There’s no way he’s not going to ask about it. I’ll talk to him though so you hopefully won’t need to say a word to him.”

“I don’t imagine I’m going to be able to avoid it forever. He’d probably just show up here or something and ambush me with questions or threats or whatever else.”

“But I can at least stall him a bit on hounding you.”

“Nah, I’d rather get it over with. We can call him in the morning after we tell your boss that you need a few days off because of your leg,” Jason gave him a pointed look.

“Alright, fine,” Dick sighed, “I hate taking days off.”

“I know you do, but I took a bullet out of your leg earlier today, so you’re going to have to suck it up and rest for a few days.”

“I know, I know.” Dick shifted so that he was more fully pressed against Jason. “Maybe I’ll visit my amazing boyfriend more at his work.”

“You could, but you’re still not allowed to go into my kitchen. That’s not changing just because you got shot.”

“Fine, but you have to come out and see me.”

“Then you have to come when the place isn’t busy.”

“Or I can just stay as long as it takes,” Dick grinned up at him.

“That works too I guess. Get some rest. You do most of your healing while you’re sleeping.”

Dick leaned up to kiss him again. “Good night, Jay.”

* * *

“Hey Bats,” Jason greeted from next to Dick on the couch when the ringing stopped.

“I’m assuming you were the one to decide to make this call so early. Dick usually waits for me to call him.” His voice was all Batman, not a trace of Bruce Wayne in sight.

“Figured it’d be easier this way,” Jason answered casually.

“So, are you going to explain what happened last night?”

“Do you need an explanation? I thought you were supposed to be the self proclaimed greatest detective.”

“No, I’ve put together what happened, however I do no like to accuse people of being criminals based on circumstantial evidence.”

“That’s a good policy. But you’ve got the correct assumption, so you can drop the pretenses.”

“You held back when you were sparring with Dick. Tried to make your fighting style indistinct.”

“Well yeah. I had you watching and clearly trying to find one,” Jason replied.

“Who trained you?” Clearly subtle didn’t exist in Batman’s world.

“League of Assassins. Mostly Talia, but I got some help from a good number of them.” No reason to lie at this point after all. He did get wide eyes from Dick, but he didn’t acknowledge them. He’d given Dick his chance to ask questions, after all.

If he listened close enough, he was pretty sure he could hear Bruce’s teeth grinding. “You trained with Talia Al Ghul.”

“After she tossed me into a Lazarus pit to heal me up, yeah.”  And Dick started gaping at him like a fish.

“And the side effects of the pit?”

“My body worked again?” Jason raised an eyebrow at the look Dick was giving him. “I got a white streak in my hair that’s more than a fashion statement.”

“You didn’t come back more angry or, I don’t know, slightly insane?” Dick asked before Bruce could.

“I was pretty angry going in,” Jason answered. “But no, I didn’t go crazy or anything. Do I seem crazy to you? I wasn’t in there very long.”

“Well...” Dick cupped his face to tilt his head from side to side, “I don’t see any green veins so I guess you’re telling the truth.” And he knew Dick was just joking at that point.

“Fuck off,” Jason batted his hand away, which Dick just laughed at. “But seriously she tossed me in and I swam my ass out, so hardly any time at all.”

“The pit has proven to need multiple uses or extended use to show effects on the psyche. She just let you leave the league with no repercussions after training you? That doesn’t sound like Talia.”

“I helped out the League a few times to sort of pay them back, but I was pretty up front about planning to come back to Gotham. She wanted me to help her kill you, but I wasn’t really interested in that. She figured what I was doing might distract you enough for her to get an opening anyway.”

“I see.” And then came Bruce’s final question, which like most of Bruce’s questions, was more of a statement. “You came back to kill the Joker.”

“I did,” Jason agreed easily.

Dick, instead of giving him the negative reaction he expected, just reached out to hold his hand, giving it a firm squeeze and a sympathetic smile.

“You didn’t stop killing until after I took down your empire and Dick never managed to convince you to stop when he spoke to you before you both started dating.”

“You’re right, I didn’t and he didn’t. I came back to Gotham to kill the Joker for what he did to me, but I saw other people getting away with horrible crimes and decided to do something about it the way no one did for me. And I did what I had to do as the leader of a criminal organization, that title doesn’t come without some blood on your hands.”

There was silence over the line for an unsettling amount of time until Bruce spoke again with the least expected suggestion for either of them. “It makes me question my suggestion that you become Nightwing’s partner.”

“That I- his what?” Jason turned to Dick to make sure he was hearing correctly. Dick just looked as confused as Jason.

“While Dick has proven that he is capable of protecting a city on his own, there are instances such as last night where he will need the help. A partner would be beneficial to him, especially one he already trusts, and I have seen your fighting skills first hand. However, a partnership cannot function off of opposing morals.”

“Which is why I don’t really understand you bringing it up.”

“Because last night, while he was in danger, it took you less than an hour to find him while it would’ve taken me just as long to drive there.”

“It was some of my old guys. Not hard to locate.”

“My point is that you can be there for Dick when he is bound to get careless or exhausted from overworking himself.”

“But I’ve still killed people,” Jason reminded him.

“Yes, it is my main concern in trusting you with being Dick’s partner, however I believe in second chances. You haven’t killed since you left Gotham, not even last night when you donned your helmet again.”

“I didn’t feel like I needed to to rescue Dick.”

“Not an ideal answer, but I suppose it’s a start. I believe you two have a bit to talk about with my suggestion. I’ll let you sort things through.” With that, Bruce hung up.

“I… Well I actually kind of like the idea,” Dick admitted. “I know we have to work through the moral problems, but, well, there’s no one else I’d trust more to have my back.”

“I honestly hadn’t considered the idea. I’m not exactly a vigilante, Dick.”

“You were a vigilante disguised as a crime lord and we both know it. You were using your name to do exactly what we do, just differently.”

“We don’t both know it, I never considered myself a vigilante. I wasn’t going out looking for crime to stop.”

“Our goals were still both the same. We wanted a safer city.”

“I wanted to kill the Joker. City saving was a background activity when I came across it.”

“It means you cared enough to put any effort into it at all. You’re a good guy who wanted to do the right thing, you just did it in a… morally skewed way.”

“My way got results,” Jason answered.

“Yes yes,” Dick waved off. “So what do you think? Wanna be the new power couple in the hero community?”

“I think we both need to take some time to actually think about it.”

“That’s fair. You’ve got a pretty good thing with the restaurant now too, so it’s not like you’ll need vigilantism to keep you busy.”

“I could cut back on time in the gym if I was doing that, but I still think I need to actually consider it.”

“Take all the time you need. I’ll be right here when you decide. I think I’d prefer to be right here though,” Dick lifted Jason’s arm to drape it over his shoulders and snuggled up against Jason’s side.

“Well lucky for you, I took today off work to take care of you since you got shot and someone has to make sure you don’t do something stupid, so you can stay right there for as long as you want.”

“How much trouble could I possibly get into?” Dick smiled innocently at him.

“You went to the gym last night,” Jason said flatly.

“I need to do things when I’m thinking about important things. If I had stayed here I would’ve just limp-pace all over the apartment and driven both of us crazy.”

“Uh huh, and I’m here to make sure you don’t do that or anything similar and hurt yourself more.”

“I’m fine. It barely even hurts.”

“I dug a bullet out of your leg, Dick. You’re off your feet for the next few days.”

“Fine.” Dick somehow managed to slump even more against Jason, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Jason kissed his forehead. “You’ll survive a few days of bedrest.”

“I definitely won’t.”

“You will so, don’t be such a baby about it. If you behave and don’t strain your injury I’ll be sure to blow you at least twice a day. I could be persuaded to do more if you’re really good.”

“Well don’t you just have the art of bribery nailed,” Dick laughed as he reached up to kiss his cheek. “You’re too good to me.”

“Well I like blowing you, and I want you to not hurt yourself, so it works out well.” Jason grinned at him.

“I guess I can behave for a few days if you’re going to take care of my restlessness.”

“That’s the idea. It’ll pass in no time.”

Dick kissed him again then reached for the remote, ready to spend the next few hours like this.

* * *

“Jay, have you heard?” Dick ran at him with his phone, looking way too amused for it to be anything good. “We’re trending, people are conspiracy theory-ing us.”

“You should not be running,” Jason reminded him, pulling Dick down onto the couch. “And yes, I heard about it,” he added with a grimace.

“Look, look, this one says one of us is definitely married, they’re betting on you, and that I’m your mistress.”

“Why am I married?”

“They think I look too young and they don’t know how old you are.”

“You’re older than me,” Jason said incredulously.

“Yeah, we both know that, but they don’t know how old you are. You ran a criminal empire.”

“Why don’t they think we’re married? Why do you have to be my mistress?”

“It’s a conspiracy theory, it’s not supposed to make sense.” Dick was having too much fun with this. “There are a few that think we’re dating or married. The dedicated theorists have pulled up sneak shots and sightings from back when you were in Gotham.” Dick scrolled a little and the burst out laughing, “Wait wait, look at this one. This one debates which one of us tops.”

“That’s a boring debate. Clearly we switch, and there’s no way for either side to prove they’re right.”

“Yeah, but look at their reasonings. Some go on height, some are going on personality. This one just says my ass is too nice for you not to want to.”

“They’re right about that last one. Your ass is nice. Also, what personality? I don’t interact with the public as Red Hood.”

“They think you’re a silent badass and all broody, which you are. They think you’re more silent but deadly persona is more top material than my friendly one.”

“I see. We don’t need to go through all of these theories.”

“But they’re hilarious.”

“They’re lame. Conspiracy theories are lame.”

“You’re...” Dick started but then trailed off looking like it was too hard to say it. “Okay, you’re not lame, you’re amazing, but these are still hilarious.”

“Wrong. The only thing funny about a conspiracy theorist is out doing their conspiracy with a bigger more ridiculous one.”

“Like maybe I’m actually your husband and helped you control your gang from the shadows,” Dick held his phone up for Jason to see the theory.

“No, that’s actually plausible. We could totally get married. I don’t really have a gang anymore, but you could have been a mob wife.”  

“We could get married,” Dick agreed, “But I think that makes me your mob husband. I don’t have the curves for a dress.”

“Not according to all those theories.”

“They mention both the curves and the wife part. They’re so weirdly accurate.” Then Dick paused and his head shot up to gape at Jason. “Wait - wait, did you just… Did you just propose to me.”

“I-Did I? I mean… I could be? If you wanted?”

“After all we’ve been through if you don’t think my answer is a very confidant yes then you are an idiot. I still love you, but you’re also an idiot.”

“Well it’s not exactly a good proposal. I didn’t even quite realize I was doing it,” Jason pointed out. “All I said was that we could be married.”

“Well my answer is still yes. It would’ve been yes no matter how you did it, intentional or not.”

“I don’t even have a ring. I’ll have to go shopping soon I guess.”

“That’s fine, I can fix that.” Dick got up, going to a cabinet Jason had labelled as ‘Dick’s random shit’, and pulled out two ribbons. “Gimme your hand,” he said when he came back.

“You’re kidding, right?” Jason asked, even though he knew Dick wasn’t.

“It’s just a holder for now until we get real rings.” Dick held out the ribbon expectantly. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes but held out his hand for Dick. Dick grinned as he tied the ribbon around Jason’s finger into a cute little bow. “Now you do me,” he gave Jason the second ribbon, which Jason tied on his finger.

“This feels like some kindergarten shit, I hope you know that.” But Dick was absolutely beaming.

“I love you, too,” Dick said, completely ignoring him and climbed into his lap to kiss him.

“You’re such a loser. But I love you too.”

“You’re engaged to a loser.”

“Apparently,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist and Dick just leant in to kiss him again.

“We can get real rings tomorrow if I’m embarrassing you too much,” but there was no shame in his voice.

“You can do no such thing, you’re still recovering. I can go and facetime you though.”

“What, nooo. If we’re ring searching, I wanna be there. I’ll find a crutch or something.”

“Where are you going to find a crutch?”

“Well if you let me do this mysterious thing called ‘leaving the house’ and take me to a pharmacy, I could get one there.”

“Or I could get you one there.”

“I said take me, as in take me with you,” Dick pouted. “I’ll be good and you’ll be with me the entire time.”

“I know you said take me as in take you with me, but I’m not letting you walk more than you have to. I can get crutches just fine while you stay here and rest.”

“If I can’t go with you to get my own crutches then I have to be allowed to go help pick out rings.”

“I’m getting crutches so that you can help pick out rings.”

At that Dick wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Good, it’s an important choice and I wanna be there for it.”

“So I’ll get crutches tomorrow, come back and then we can go.”

“Yes and just for being the best fiancé, I won’t even pick one that’s obnoxiously big and decorated for you.”

“I wouldn’t wear it if you did.”

“You would because you love me.”

“I would not, because it’s terrible. I’d exchange it for something better and wear that because I love you.”

“How romantic,” Dick said dryly.

“You just agreed to get engaged to a guy who only sort of proposed. You’re clearly not invested in the romance of the relationship.”

“No,” Dick smiled, “I’m invested in you.”

“See, I can’t be romantic. You’re sappy enough for two people, if I was romantic it’d be too much.”

“No such thing as too much.”

“I disagree wholeheartedly. You cry when I do anything romantic.”

“Happy tears. I cry because I love it.”

“Babe, you almost cried when I randomly bought you flowers.”

“Still happy tears,” Dick pecked Jason on the lips, “and it was sweet.”

“It was an impulse buy from a stand on the way home,” Jason corrected but kissed him on the cheek anyway.

“That just makes you a secret sap.”

“I don’t think it does. I just saw them and thought you’d like them. And you did.”

“Secret sap,” Dick grinned pressing another kiss to his lips. “It’s okay,” he trailed little kisses to Jason’s cheek and down his neck, “I love all your sappiness.”

* * *

“I swear to god I will not wear it if you pick that one,” Jason said when he spotted Dick eyeing probably the most sparkly ring in the store.

“But it would go so good with your eyes,” Dick snickered.

“Liar.” Jason rolled his aforementioned eyes.

“It would! But it would also be hilarious seeing you walk around with so many diamonds on your finger, Mr. Minimalist.”

“Too bad for you that you’ll never see it happen.”

“Spoil sport.” They walked around the shop, mostly waiting for Jason to approve of something than anything else. Dick had been attracted to a cute ruby and sapphire set but it was still too showy for Jason.

“Well we have to pick something.”

“Can we pick something that doesn’t sparkle?”

“That’s boring,” But even as he said that, his eyes zeroed in on a gold band that upon closer look had a simple engraved design around it. “How about this one? It’s more your style.”

Jason leaned over Dick’s shoulder to check it out. “I like them,” he decided, lips curving up in a small smile.

“They’re kinda simple, but they’re cute.” Dick slowly led them over to the store clerk, given his crutch and all, and asked him about it. He let Jason do the haggling about the price. Which, by the end of it got them a significantly lower price, but the manager that got brought in as soon as price negotiations came up looked a little like they needed to lay down for a few minutes.

“You’re brutal,” Dick laughed as he handed the box over to Jason.

“You already knew that and that’s why you asked me to handle the pricing debate,” Jason answered, stopping when they got to Dick’s car to open the box and slip one of the rings onto Dick’s finger.

“Yep,” Dick said, smiling at the ring before taking the other to slip it onto Jason’s. “It’s official, we’re engaged.”

“You mean it wasn’t official with the ribbons?” Jason teased.

“If I walked around with a ribbon tied to my finger, which I absolutely would, no one would take me seriously when I told them it’s my engagement ring.”

“And yet you still tied it to your finger.”

“I still would’ve worn it around. Gotta flaunt my symbol of love.”

“Well now you don’t have to flaunt a ribbon.”

“No, this is cuter anyway, and it’ll last longer.”

“Well I would certainly hope it lasts longer than a ribbon.”

“You could always go back to scream at the guy for our money back if it didn’t; I think that would be a little overboard though,” Dick chuckled.

“I don’t scream. Screaming shows a lack of control, and he could call the cops for that,” Jason said calmly, opening the passenger side door for Dick.

“Fine fine, you verbally manhandle,” Dick corrected.

“That sounds worse. But it shouldn’t even be a problem, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“No it shouldn’t.” Before Dick got into the car, he leaned up to kiss Jason and smile brightly at him. “We’re engaged, Jay.”

Jason smiled back, chasing after the kiss. “We are,” he agreed against Dick’s mouth. “And I’m in love with you.”

“And I’m in love with you,” Dick leaned back in to kiss him again.

* * *

“So I think I’ve decided on the night life activities,” Jason said as they laid in bed together and Dick played with his hair.

“Yeah?” Dick sounded nonchalant about it, probably not wanting to pressure him to either choice.

“I’ll go with you for the big things to have your back, but I don’t really need to do it full time. Maybe if I was raised with it like you, but it’s just something I sometimes did before. But I want you to be safe, and I want to keep you safe if I can. And if I save other people doing that then that’s great, but just sometimes I think.”

“I think I’d like that,” Dick smiled, continuing to comb his fingers through Jason’s hair.

Jason let out a small breath of relief. “Alright. So just let me know if you’re going out for a big case, or call me if things get too dangerous, and I’ll be there.”

“Well you’d definitely know when I’m working on big cases, can’t hide that. I’ll set it up so you can get distress calls on your phone. Most of mine are sent through a button on my glove.

“Before you have to use a distress button, Dickiebird. Call me before it gets that bad.”

“I’ll definitely try, but I’ll still set it up just in case.”

“That’s a good plan.” Jason wrapped his arms around Dick.

“It’ll be nice knowing someone has my back.”

“And I’ll probably rest a little easier knowing you’ve got backup.”

“Good. I know you stay up waiting for me every night. You need more rest.” Dick gave him a concerned look, reaching up to brush his thumb over one of Jason’s under eye circles.

“And you don’t?” Jason raised his eyebrows.

“I’m a hypocrite for love.”

“A hypocrite is still a hypocrite, motives notwithstanding.”

“Well it’s unreasonable for both of us to be tired, at least one of us should be well rested.”

“Maybe with some backup you can get more sleep,” Jason muttered.

“Which will get _you_ more sleep. It’s a win win.”

“Yeah, as long as you actually do it instead of using it as an excuse to do more,” Jason said, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Of course not,” Dick smiled innocently.

“I don’t buy it, but I’ll be there for you either way, no matter what.”

Dick leaned down to kiss him, “Thank you, babe.”


End file.
